yOu ArE lIkE iCe
by AmY LeE 43
Summary: (Rekisito: leer el libro 5) Harry esta demasiado melancólico desde la muerte de Sirius... Draco sigue igual de frío k siempre pero... podra alguien darle un poco de calor? Dejen reviews porfis¡ XD (capi 3 up¡)
1. El cÖmIeNzÖ

Hola ¡Espero que a todos ustedes les guste mi fan fic, la verdad, acabo de leer varios fan fictions muy buenos acerka de drako y otras chicas, déjenme decirles unas cosas, y si les gustan pueden seguir leyendo.  
  
Odio los Draco/Hermione, ósea, realmente creen que Draky es compatible con Hermione ¡Por Dios, mi fan fic es realmente diferente a eso. Draco es mi vida, mi sueño, mi todo, ok¡ Así que si de repente lo pongo así de que muy prepotente, arrogante, o kualkier cosa, es por que así es el¡ En mi fan fic Draco no es niño bueno, ni ayuda a Harry, ni trata bien a Hermione, ni nada de eso¡ Este no es un Draco/Ginny....Ni es un Harry/Ginny¡ NO SUEÑEN¡ Virginia Weasley_Out of here¡ Si no salen mucho los otros personajes es por que esta es una historia mas que nada sobre Draco ¡ Así que si kieren ver mas a un personaje o algo sólo dejenme un review y diganme a quien kieren ver mas, oki? Ok, si están dispuestos a leer mi fan fic después de estas aclaraciones, pueden comenzar a leer.  
  
Un saludo para mis amigas ¡Las kelo muxo¡ LDR ROCKS¡  
  
Otro día: *****************  
  
Cambio de tema: _______________________  
  
Capítulo 1: Alyson Lange  
  
Alyson Lange era, en pocas palabras, una chica muy especial. Vivía en unas de las mansiones más grandes de Londres, aunque su mansión, comparada con la de los Malfoy, parecía como una casa normal. Alyson tenía 16 años. Si tú vieras a Alyson en la calle pareciera que es una chica común y corriente, bueno, más común que corriente. Era alta, tenía el cabello (que era de color castaño claro) tan lacio y largo, que casi siempre lo usaba suelto. Tenía unos ojos que expresaban emociones, unos ojos color verde grisáceo. Era esbelta, con un cuerpo perfecto (como decía su mejor amiga Kathleen siempre que la quería hacer sonrojar) y era excelente jugadora de quidditch. Asistía al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en Londres. Era una alumna de 6° curso, perteneciente a Gryffindor, la casa de los leones.  
  
Esto es imposible ¡, como, y repito, como vas a conseguir plumas de fénix? Ya veré como. las necesito para la poción. Si, si, tu poción, blabla.  
  
Desde atrás, un chico de cabello rubio platinado oía la conversación de las chica, más bien, oía a LA chica. Siempre la observaba. Había algo en ella que lo cautivaba. Pero ella nunca lo iba a saber, no, para él ella sólo podía ser una patética y triste Gryffindor, nada más. ****************  
  
Alyson iba corriendo por el pasillo que conducía a la torre norte. Había tenido una noche muy mala. Había tenido pesadillas. Apenas y tenía tiempo para llegar a Astronomía. De pronto, choco contra algo sólido, contra alguien.quizás?  
  
Harry se encontraba desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Hermione y Ginny conversaban animadamente sobre el partido que tendría lugar esa misma tarde: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Ron esta comiendo como si nunca antes hubiera probado bocado. Harry sólo estaba. sólo estaba comiendo. Sin ningún sentimiento en su interior. Desde el año pasado, no era el mismo de antes. Desde entonces, ha tratado de comprender que Sirius ya no estará ahí, que no se convertirá en fantasma, y que él nunca volvería a verlo. Pero todos esos pensamientos iban contra todo pensamiento que Harry quería sostener. En realidad, Harry sólo quería ver a Sirius, hablar con él. Sólo quería que alguien le dijera por una vez en su vida que había sido su culpa. Todos siempre le han dicho que el destino es el que elige, no él, pero Harry deseaba, por centésima vez en su vida, no sentir ese sentimiento de culpa y desesperación que sentía tan dentro de él, casi como una daga enterrada en lo más profundo, que ni el tiempo, ni siquiera el amor podía sacar. Harry sólo deseaba nunca haber sido "El niño que vivió".  
  
-Fíjate por donde vas estup.- Draco se detuvo ante esos hermosos ojos verdes grisáceos que tenía en frente, no sabía que decir.  
  
"Increíble, Malfoy, ahora te congelas por un par de ojos bonitos, Qué vendrá después?"  
  
Los siento, yo sólo quería.-Alyson levantó la vista- Ah, Malfoy. Wow, lo mejor que puedes decir es "Ah, Malfoy" - lo mejor que puedo decir es eso?, por favor Draco- Levántate, o talvez quieres lavar el piso.-dijo Malfoy con cierto aire de prepotencia y maldad, todo al mismo tiempo. Y si quiero lavar el piso, algún problema? No - dijo Draco observando a Alyson, que seguía en el suelo- Si quieres unirte a los elfos, estoy seguro que encajarías perfectamente. Ja-ja, deberías de unirte al circo - por que sigue hiriéndome de esta manera, pensaba Alyson mientras se levantaba del suelo- eres tan gracioso.  
  
Draco hizo su mayor esfuerzo por brindarle a Alyson una última sonrisa,  
antes de seguir con su camino. Alyson sólo lo miraba con enojo, pero  
cuando Malfoy se perdió de vista no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
-Eres irresistible, cierto? - se dijo Alyson a si misma.  
  
-Harry, estás ahí?  
-Eh?  
-Olvídalo. has estado muy raro Harry, estamos preocupados por ti y.  
-Déjalo ya Hermione, no tengo nada - Harry trato de fingir una sonrisa,  
esa sonrisa que tenía que fingir todos los días para que no se  
preocuparan por él, ya tenía mucho con que Hermione y Ron lo miraran de  
reojo 45 veces al día, a ver si "necesitaba algo".  
  
Harry sabía que tenía que seguir, pero por más que lo intentaba, ni  
siquiera el quidditch, ni sus amigos, lo podían sacar de esa burbuja en  
la que Harry se había metido desde aquél día.  
  
Harry se sentó en la primera silla que vio al entrar a la biblioteca. Ron  
y Hermione lo siguieron. No querían parecer sus guardaespaldas o algo  
así, pero, en estos últimos días, habían pasado de ser el trío fantástico  
a "Harry, Ron y Hermione". De pronto, cuando Hermione, Harry y Ron  
pretendían estar leyendo sus libros, una cálida y refrescante voz, que  
Harry conocía muy bien, lleno la biblioteca con cierta vitalidad.  
  
Hola chicos - dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Alys¡ Cómo estás? - dijo Hermione, quién compartía el cuarto con la chica, a la cuál conocía muy bien. Genial¡ Que contentos se ven hoy.-dijo Alyson de un modo sarcástico, al ver la cara de nerviosismo de todos. Creo que es sólo nerviosismo, ya sabes, por. Por el resumen que nos encargo Snape de 10 pergaminos acerca de la poción ryctamen- Ron terminó de completar la frase de Hermione. Cuál resumen de 10 pergaminos?, eso fue hace mucho.-dijo Alyson extrañada. Ron, eso fue hace más de un mes - Hermione le susurro a Ron en el oído. Ya se, jajaja, fue como hace un mes pero. nos preocupan los resultados-dijo Ron, pero su mente no podía inventar algo más ingenioso que eso. Ahhh, ya, pero.Snape nunca entrega calificaciones hasta final de semestre - Alyson de nuevo. Si, si, lo que tu digas - contesto Ron, al no poder contrarrestar las palabras de Alyson.  
  
Alyson miró extrañada a Hermione. Se acercó a Harry y le susurro en el  
oído: "No les des más preocupaciones, ¿si?". Harry sólo la miró y asintió  
con la mirada. Alyson entendió y salió de la biblioteca.  
  
*******************************************  
  
La mañana estaba perfecta para practicar quidditch. Era un día soleado,  
pero no hacia mucho calor que digamos. Es más, si salías a los terrenos,  
podías sentir la brisa proveniente del lago, de ese hermoso y pacífico  
lago.  
  
Harry¡ Ah, hola. Tenemos práctica de quidditch hoy en la tarde. Está bien. Por eso quiero pedirte algo. ¿Qué pasa Ron? Come algo ¿si?, no queremos que te caigas de la escoba a mitad del entrenamiento, y menos en el estado en el que estás. Ok, ya está. Le preguntare a Hermione si has comido algo, está bien? Aja. Cuídate Harry - dijo Ron, y con un último ademán se despidió de él.  
  
Harry salió del castillo, necesitaba pensar, despejar su mente. De  
verdad, si seguía en ese estado, no conseguiría nada. Eso era lo que él  
quería pensar, ya que desde hace tiempo había estado pensando en que  
quizás, si tenía suerte, pronto estaría con él, y todas estás tonterías,  
como él las llamaba terminarían pronto.  
  
No sabía a donde ir, así que caminó y se detuvo en frente del lago.  
Montones de piedras estaban tiradas a su alrededor. Se agacho y tomo una  
de ellas con su mano derecha.  
  
Talvez seas como un pozo de los deseos.  
  
Aunque Harry sabía que su deseo no se cumpliría, al arrojar la piedra sintió un extraño sentimiento recorriendo todo su cuerpo.  
  
Melancolía.  
  
Talvez.  
  
Tenemos que entrenar duro y vamos a ganar, estoy seguro Malfoy. Entiende Zabbini, puede que tú te creas superior o alguna de tus patéticas babosadas, pero aunque seas Víctor Krum no le vas a ganar al estúpido de Potter y su nuevo equipo mejorado. Entonces, jugar sucio como siempre? Empiezas a entenderlo. Yo nací entendiendo. Y tú que haces aquí? Vine a hablar con el Profesor Snape, pero veo que estás tan ocupado haciendo estrategias - al decir eso, Alyson simuló unas comillas con sus dedos y prosigió- para decirme donde está. No necesitamos ni la menor de las trampas para tumbarte a ti de la escoba Lange - "Lange" sonó un poco despectivo. Blaise, sabes donde podrá estar el Profesor Snape? - dijo Alys dándole la espalda a Draco, cosa a la que el chico rubio no le puso ninguna objeción XD. A estás horas debe de estar en la oficina de Dumbledore, siempre va ahí en las tardes. Gracias- se dio la media vuelta y salió de las mazmorras, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada juguetona a Draco.  
  
Continuara..  
  
En el siguiente Capítulo: Draco y.? Que pasara con Harry?  
  
Adelanto: Necesito hablar contigo. Sobre que?...En ese momento algo  
sucedió rápidamente.  
  
-Por que? No lo se.  
  
Espero que les este gustando mi historia¡ Dejen reviews si les esta  
gustando y por favor díganme que parejas quieren formar¡ Acepto cualquier  
sugerencia, aunque la sugerencia sea Draco y Ginny o Harry y Ginny o lo  
que sea¡ Por fis¡ Ayudenme a hacerlo de su agrado¡  
  
Besos a Lucy a Any¡ LDR rocks¡ soso amiguis¡  
  
Atte: su fiel servidora Lorena¡  
  
XD 


	2. El PlAn De HeRmIoNe

((yOu ArE lIkE iCe)) pArT 2¡  
  
Holis¡ Aki ando otra vez con mis cosas. pero bueno, sigan leyendo¡ Espero que vaya siendo de su agrado¡  
  
Atte: Amy Lee  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
-La verdad, no estoy muy seguro de esto. -Por que? -No se. -Será, mmm, bueno, tanto para él, como para nosotros¡ -Entiende, no podemos sólo llegar a decirle: Hey Harry, eres un pobre diablo, ah, por cierto, Mataste a tu padrino¡ ¬¬ -No le vamos a decir eso Ron¡ -Entonces? ¬¬ -Mmm, podemos sólo decirle que. -Qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer? -Hacerlo llorar, sufrir un poco, tenemos que hacer que saque todo lo que esconde dentro de él. -Sigo diciendo que no funcionara. -Ya veras que si... -No llorará. -Quieres apostar? -Quién va a hacerlo llorar? Hermione, llevamos 5 años juntos en esta escuela, y vamos por el sexto. Y dime, lo has visto llorar alguna vez? -No.pero. =( -Pero qué? Dime Hermione, Harry no llora por estupideces, y menos por que nosotros lleguemos y le empecemos a decir hasta de lo que se va a morir. -Nosotros no haremos nada. -Entonces? -Espera y lo verás.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Draco caminaba por los pasillos que conducen a las mazmorras. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero la verdad, nunca pensaba en nada. Sólo pensaba en humillar a la gente, en hacerlas sufrir un poco, nada fuera de lo común.  
  
-Draco. -Si?. -Qué haces aquí? Si el Sr. Filch te ve deambulando por los pasillos después de las 6. -Apenas son las 5:15 Profesor. -Qué necesitas? -No se. -Será mejor que regreses a tu sala común, y dile a Montague que el Albus quiere verlo en su oficina en veinte minutos. -Si Profesor Snape, da igual.  
  
Draco dio media vuelta y regreso por el camino que había tomado anteriormente. Pero ese camino no conducía exactamente a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
********************************************************* Harry llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca. Antes de entrar se aseguró de que no estuviera nadie ahí. (Claro que con "nadie" Harry se refería a Hermione y a Ron). No los vio, así que paso, tomó un libro de uno de los estantes del ala sur y se sentó en una mesa un poco alejada de la gente. Un poco distante de la gente. Sólo.un poco.  
  
-Harry, podría ver la portada de tu libro?  
  
Harry se estremeció al oír esa voz. Esa voz tan diferente, pero a la vez, tan dulce. Por supuesto, tenía que ser ella.  
  
-Eh, si, claro que si.  
  
Harry le enseño la portada de su libro: "Artes y hechizos avanzados del siglo XX" Debajo de eso se podía ver un pequeño letrero "2° edición, nivel 15" y abajo el nombre de la escritora en letra dorada, contrastando con el negro de la cobertura "Kathleen Parker".  
  
-Últimamente has estado leyendo todos esos libros de magia oscura, hechizos avanzados y eso. -Sólo es un hobby. -Un hobby eh? No lo veo así. -Déjame en paz. -Perdón señorito soledad. ¬¬ -Para que querías ver mi libro? -Nada más, estoy buscando.- en eso, ella volteó hacia la mesa donde usualmente se sentaban los Slytherins.  
  
Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabbini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Jennifer O'Connor y Pansy Parkinson estaban sentados leyendo un libro que parecía muy interesante. Aunque el chico de cabello rubio no le estaba dando mucha importancia, y sólo volteaba a otros lados, como señal de aburrimiento e indiferencia.  
  
-Estás buscando.? - preguntó Harry. -Nada, ya lo encontré. Permiso.  
  
Alyson se dirigió hacia donde estaban los Sly. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, sólo un chico de cabello platinado.  
  
-Disculpen.-dijo Alyson subiendo un poco su tono de voz. -Qué quieres? - preguntó Pansy de forma agresiva. -Sólo quiero saber si algún día dejaran de soñar con ser excelentes en los duelos y terminaran de leer ese libro de una buena vez. -Soñar? Ja, tu eres la que deberías de poner los pies en la tierra Lange. Todo ese asunto de "Oh si, yo vengo de una escuela excelente en artes oscuras, me se todos los hechizos y soy excelente en los duelos" esta un poco fuera de lugar, no crees? -En serio? Eso crees? -Creo que si. -Y. tienes algún otro cometario que me quieras hacer? -Claro que si, pero no gastaría saliva en ti querida-Pansy hizo notar demasiado el "querida". -Ok.-Alyson se quedo ahí parada enfrente de la mesa. -Qué quieres? Lárgate Gryffindor¡ -El libro. -Desaparécete ok, el libro esta ocupado. -NECESITO-TERMINAR-UN-TRABAJO-OK. -Pégame por preguntona-dijo Pansy, mirando a Alyson. "Pronto se hartara y se irá, pobre estúpida". -CAPTA PARKINSON¡ NECESIT. Alyson fue interrumpida por Draco, que le había puesto el dedo índice en la boca, indicándole que dejara de hablar. (Si a eso se le llamaba gritar, prácticamente ya estaba gritando XD).  
  
-Toma, vete de aquí - dijo Draco, dándole el tan deseado libro que necesitaba. -Eh - Alyson estaba sorprendida (T.T) "Draco Malfoy realmente me está dando el libro, o lo que es mejor, Draco Malfoy realmente me esta hablando sin decirme nada como "Gryffindor" "Sucia" "Estúpida" o "Mosca muerta", eso esta por verse"- si, gracias.  
  
-Pansy, 1 a 0 - susurró antes de irse a sentar al lado de Harry, quién seguía leyendo, mejor dicho "leyendo".  
  
-Vaya, tanto alboroto por. - Harry levanto la tapa del libro de Alyson - "El sutil arte de batirse, secretos y reglas para un duelo épico". -Para mi lo es.XD.Pero, sigo preocupada por ti.  
  
Al escuchar la palabra "preocupada" sintió que iba a estallar. Estaba harto de que todos, absolutamente todos le dijeran que estaban preocupados. Pero sólo puso una de sus sonrisas. Hacía un grande esfuerzo por fingir un sentimiento que desapareció hace mucho tiempo para él, era tan.  
  
Deprimente.  
  
Si, esa es la palabra exacta.  
  
-En serio? No debes de estarlo, ya se me pasará. -No Harry, no es una fase que pueda desaparecer. -Es una fase, yo lo se. -Espero, por tu propio bien, y por el de los demás, que lo sea.  
  
Alyson se levanto de la mesa y se fue. Ella no estaba dispuesta a tratar con personas tercas como lo era Harry, aunque el destino jugaría un poco con ella.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]  
  
-Entonces, lo haras-preguntó Hermione con un tono de voz muy bajo. -No lo se, por que tendría que hacerlo? Que ganaría yo? -Sabemos que Harry tomara más en serio las cosas que tu le digas. -Sigue la pregunta, que ganaría yo? -Eh, que quieres? -No lo pregunto por eso. -Entonces, nos ayudaras?-ahora era el turno de Ron para preguntar? -Está bien, pero me deban una.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Harry iba corriendo por ahí. Necesitaba llegar a clase de Pociones, si no, ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Hasta podía oír al Profesor Snape diciendo: "Señor Potter, el que usted sea superior al resto de nosotros no le da el derecho de llegar a la hora que se le pegue la gana. 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y a la próxima serán 70, siéntese".  
  
Corrió todo lo que pudo y llego un minuto después de la hora indicada. "Me van a matar". Abrió la puerta de las mazmorras temiendo lo peor, pero, Snape no estaba ahí. "Genial -pensó el chico de ojos verdes - al fin algo por lo que hay que alegrarse". Pero su alegría duró poco al ver a Draco al frente de la clase, mirándolo de una manera muy.malévola? O talvez, una mirada de satisfacción? No lo supo. Sólo se fue a sentar. Al lado de. Neville, Y Ron? Estaba ahí, al lado de Hermione, hasta le había guardado un lugar, pero, el no deseaba ir con ellos, el, que es lo que realmente deseaba?.  
  
-Potter, llegas tarde. -De verdad genio? -Cuida tu boca Potter, 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor, les bajaría más puntos pero. no soy tan malo - dijo Draco sonriendo de manera hipócrita, de manera, superior. -Comprate un bosque y piérdete. -Tengo 6 bosques, en cuál quieres que me pierda?  
  
La puerta de las mazmorras se abrió de golpe. El Profesor Snape entro al salón y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa cuando vió a Draco y a Harry matándose con la mirada.  
  
-Algún problema Sr. Malfoy? -En absoluto Profesor, en absoluto. -Siéntese. -Si - y se fue a sentar, no sin antes dedicarle una de sus sonrisas tipo A, las de "Soy superior que tú".  
  
Y la clase continúo. Snape los hizo hacer una poción para dormir, una clase de somnífero. Neville estuvo de lo peor. Aunque Hermione ahora era su tutora en Pociones, Neville simplemente no cumplía los requisitos. Harry la hizo a la primera. Era sorprendente que, cuando no tenia nada en que pensar, su mente funcionaba tan claramente. Eso a Harry no le gustó. Siempre tenía su mente ocupada, si no era por la tarea, era por Ron o Hermione, o si no, aunque sea era por alguna tontería. Aunque últimamente, sólo pensaba (cuando pensaba, usualmente sólo en las noches, cuando no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer) en Bellatrix, en Voldemort, en la profecía y en una extraña sed de.  
  
Venganza?  
  
Si, tenia que ser eso, sed de venganza.  
  
************************************************************  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo. -Sobre que? En ese momento, algo sucedió rápidamente. Alyson ya estaba tirada en el piso, destruyendo el libro que Harry siempre leía los fines de semana, (ya que últimamente ni a Hogsmeade iba).  
  
-Ey, que te pasa? -Nada - dijo Alyson, tratando de romper un montón, como de 20 páginas a la vez. -Nada? Deja eso¡-dijo Harry, corriendo hacía donde estaba Alyson y arrebatándole, lo que quedaba del libro, de las manos. -Sal de tu burbuja. -Qué burbuja? De que demonios estás hablando? Actúas como una psicópata. -Qué yo actuó como una psicópata? Yo? En que espejo estás mirando Harry? En el tuyo? -Yo no actuó como un psicópata. -Ah no? Entonces yo estoy mal, lo siento. -Qué te pasa? -Qué me pasa? QUE ESTOY HARTA DE TI Y DE TU PATETICA MELANCOLÍA¡ -Pues no te me acerques y punto - dijo Harry de manera fría. -POR MI ESTA PERFECTO¡ PERO QUE HAY DE RON Y HERMIONE. ELLOS SON TUS VERDADEROS AMIGOS Y LOS HACER SUFRIR ASÍ¡ HERMIONE HA ESTADO MÁS LOCA DE LO COMÚN¡ AHORA PREGUNTAME SOBRE LA ALEGRÍA DE RON¡ NI SIQUIERA TE PUEDE HACER REÍR, NO ERES UN MANIQUÍ HARRY¡ CAPTAS? TIENES SENTIMIENTOS, OK, ESTA BIEN, PERO TIENES QUE DEJAR DE LAMENTARTE POR ALGO QUE YA PASO¡ CUANDO VAS A EMPEZAR A VIVIR HARRY? CUANDO? -CUANDO LA GENTE DEJE DE PREOCUPARSE POR MI¡ QUE CREEN QUE NO ME PUEDO CUIDAR SOLO¡ Y COMO TE SENTIRÍAS TÚ SI LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE TE QUERÍA EN ESTA TIERRA SE MURIERA EH? ANDARÍAS SALTANDO Y BRINCANDO POR TODOS LADOS COMO MARIPOSA? -Claro que no - Alyson bajo su tono de voz, aunque estaban solos, no quería que nadie más los oyera - Pero trataría, por esa persona especial, de ser feliz y adaptarme. Se que no es fácil - Alyson se acercó a Harry poco a poco hasta quedar a unos 10 cm. de él - pero esa burbuja en la que te metiste desde que se murió Sirius es de lo más deprimente, ese tipo de burbujas pueden acabar hasta con las personas más fuertes. -Todo fue mi culpa. -No, no puedes decir que toda la culpa fue tuya. Que hay de Bellatrix? Qué hay de Voldemort? -No aprendí Occlumency, soy un estúpido, si hubiera aprendido a cerrar mi retrasada mente, Ah, pero no, tenía que llegar a la estúpida puerta. - Harry tenía una mirada triste, una mirada que expresaba un sentimiento, ya era un gran avance para ella hacer que Harry se sintiera así. Después de todo, los planes de Hermione casi nunca fallan. -Y vas a dejar que Sirius te vea así? Qué hay de tu mamá? Y por supuesto de James. No puedes seguir así ¡ -No me van a ver, nunca, bueno, talvez pierdo la batalla y muera, y ahí los veré, hasta entonces se que matarme no es la mejor solución, aunque, llegue a pensarlo, claro está. -Te ven desde donde estén Harry - Alyson ya estaba como a 4 cm. de Harry - O como te explicas que has estado como 56 veces en la enfermería y nunca te has muerto? Cómo te explicas que has caído de la escoba desde 100 metros de altura y nunca te has roto nada? Sólo un brazo ¡Hey, gran cosa¡ Alguien te está cuidando desde allá Harry, y estoy seguro de que tu lo sabes. -Suerte.-murmuró Harry, que no podía evitar sentir en él demasiados sentimientos encontrados a la vez. Sentía ira, contra él mismo y contra todos los demás. También sentía que el tenía la culpa de todo, absolutamente de todo. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, pensando en todo en lo que no había pensado desde entonces, o talvez, en lo que no había querido pensar. -Ya desearía yo tener TU suerte Harry. -Perfecto, cambiamos de lugar? -Por mi encantada.  
  
Harry trataba de entender como alguien tan dulce como ella le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas, como alguien tan tierna podía ser tan cínica y a la vez, tan sincera con alguien que acababa de conocer. Talvez nunca lo entendería, o talvez si.  
  
-Por favor - se iba acercando cada vez, ella y Harry estaban tan pegados el uno con el otro que prácticamente podían escuchar lo que pensaban - sólo quiero que seas feliz. -Lo se - dijo Harry, resistiendo las ganas de besarla ahí mismo.  
  
Harry tomó sus manos y le dijo suavemente, con un nuevo sentimiento dentro de él "Gracias", "No hay de que". Después de eso, los dos se fundieron en un hermoso beso, tierno, pero a la vez, un poco salvaje, un poco, necesitado. 


	3. FiEsTä

((yOu ArE lIkE iCe)) pArT 3¡  
  
Oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ OtRa VeZ sToi AkI¡ k BuEnO K lEs EsTa GuStAnDo¡ =) bUeNo LoS rEvIeWs LoS rEsPoNdO hAsTa DeSpUeS, bYeEeE*  
  
********************************************************************* Harry tomó sus manos y le dijo suavemente, con un nuevo sentimiento dentro de él "Gracias", "No hay de que". Después de eso, los dos se fundieron en un hermoso beso, tierno, pero a la vez, un poco salvaje, un poco, necesitado.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Qué paso? (herms)  
  
Me preguntas a mi? (alys)  
  
No, le estoy preguntando a Chucho el Payaso ¬¬ (herms)  
  
Quién es ese? (alys)  
  
Desde que regresaste has estado.mmm.. (herms)  
  
Rara - completo Ron.  
  
Si, rara. (herms)  
  
Oh si, usualmente me pongo rara después de besar a alguien ¬¬ (alys)  
  
Besar? Besaste a Harry? - o_0 (Ron)  
  
No pude evitarlo. (alys)  
  
Te dijimos que lo maltrataras, no que te agasajaras con él - =/ - (Hermi)  
  
No me agasaje con él =(  
  
Nooo.  
  
Ya Ronald¡  
  
Entonces no funciono, Hermione te dije que no le confieras tu plan a Alyson, es una tonta =)  
  
Tonto tu cerebro. =)  
  
Ja-ja.  
  
Ya, cállense los 2.  
  
Lo siento Herms.  
  
Si, está bien, talvez, mi plan puede funcionar sin hacerlo llorar, y que tal si lo hacemos feliz?  
  
Siiii =) (Ron), Alyson puede ser su novia y sacar a Harry de su mundo mágico de Invierno.  
  
Este.(Alyson).  
  
Sería lo mejor.pero Harry.(Herms)  
  
Oigan.. (Alys)  
  
No creo que Harry le diga que no a Alyson.  
  
Ey¡ Dejen de decir esas tonterías¡¡¡¡¡ (Alys) Entonces, no te gusta? - preguntó Ron, que parecia que su único propósito en la vida era hacer sonrojar a Alyson.  
  
Este.  
  
Rayos¡ Todo esta arruinado¡  
  
No está arruinado Hermione.si me gusta, en realidad, lo amo desde el primer día en el que lo ví.  
  
Genial¡ Esto es simplemente perfecto¡ (Herms)  
  
Si, todo saldra bien, te lo prometo Hermione - Alyson finalizó la conversación.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Por que lo hiciste estúpido?"  
  
"De verdad, hasta ahora te das cuenta de que eres un estúpido Malfoy?"  
  
"Cállate tarado"  
  
"Te insultas a ti mismo"  
  
"Estos malditos espejos se meten en lo que no les importa"  
  
"Acaso, te gusta tanto así como para renunciar a tu apellido?"  
  
"No lo se... genial, ahora hablo con mi estúpido espejo" ¬¬  
  
"Podré ser un estúpido espejo pero hecho de las más finas maderas de sauce del mediterran."  
  
"Es una estúpida, no dejo de pensar en ella y lo peor es que creo que me estoy volviendo loco" -dijo para si mismo el chico de cabellos platinados.  
  
"Creo que si debes de estar loco¡ Enamorado de una Gryffindor Draco?¡"  
  
"De todas maneras, siempre esta con esos estúpidos de Potter y Weasley"  
  
"Admítelo Malfoy, la verdad, siempre has envidiado a Harry"  
  
"Ja, estás drogado o qué?"  
  
"Sólo si tu lo estás.lo estás?"  
  
"Por ella, si."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
El día transcurrió normal. Harry y Ron se quedaron por la tarde en la torre de Gryffindor, jugando ajedrez mágico. Harry no se daba por vencido, pero estaba apunto de perder por décima vez. Ron sólo fingía estar aburrido y bostezaba, cosa que irritaba a Harry, más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
-Y.jaque mate - dijo Ron orgulloso.  
  
-Estúpidos monos, nunca están de mi lado.  
  
- Jajaja, acostúmbrate Harry, nunca me has ganado ni me ganarás.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón, pero. - dijo Harry, sin completar la frase, ya que el objeto de su lujuria acababa de entrar por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda.  
  
-Pero.?  
  
-Qué? - preguntó Harry reaccionando del trance en el que se encontraba.  
  
-Olvídalo Harry, hoy andas como estúpido.  
  
-No te has puesto a pensar que quizás si estoy estúpido? - le preguntó Harry a Ron señalando lo más disimuladamente que pudo a la chica de sus sueños.  
  
-Ah, es eso. quieres seguir perdiendo, o nos ponemos a hacer la tarea?  
  
-Estás loco? - preguntó Harry, quien dejo de mirar hacia la chimenea cuando Ron le pregunto que si quería seguir perdiendo - mejor hagamos la tarea, si no la hacemos, creo que Hermione se va a poner frenética¡.  
  
Varias chicas y chicos de Gryffindor se reunieron alrededor de la chimenea. Estaban hablando muy calladamente. Entre ellos estaban Alyson, Neville, Seamus y Natalie. Todos los demás presentes en la sala común (chicos y chicas de 4° para abajo) sólo los observaban y señalaban, cosa que a Alyson molesto mucho.  
  
-Que nos ven los payasos de allá? (alys)  
  
-Talvéz sólo me ven a mi - dijo Natalie.  
  
-Si, Litzy Bergfer te está mirando como si fueras su presa, deberías ir con ella. ¬¬ (alys)  
  
-Era broma.  
  
-Ok, entonces, ya está? Yo trataré de convencer a alguien para que se lleve a Hermione de aquí y tu Ginny convence a Ron para que no le diga a Hermione. (alys)  
  
-Y Harry? - preguntó Neville un poco preocupado.  
  
-Harry? Que hay con él? -preguntó Alyson confundida.  
  
-Bueno, el se lleva con Hermione y le podría decir no? - el turno de Seamus.  
  
-No, de eso me encargo yo.  
  
-Entonces, todo listo chicos?¡ - preguntó Ginny ansiosa.  
  
-Creo que si - dijo Alys - Separémonos, estamos levantando sospechas.  
  
Cada uno de los que estaba ahí se separó de repente. Y todo el día siguió de lo más normal.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Todo listo? -preguntó Alyson a Ginny.  
  
-Si, ^^, todo perfecto. Aunque a Ron no le gusto mucho la idea de no decirle a Hermione. :S  
  
-Lo se, le dije a Jeity que la mantuviera ocupada en la biblioteca, de ocho a once. (Alys)  
  
-Sólo 4 horas? - preguntó Ginny decepcionada.  
  
-No podemos más, Hermione se enteraría.  
  
-Ok Alyson.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Todo esta listo para la fiesta de los Gryffindor. No tenían mucho permiso que digamos. Sólo Ron había dicho que si, pero para los Gryffindor, con eso bastaba.  
  
Ya eran las 7:45. William Jeity fue con Hermione a la biblioteca, tenían que hacer un trabajo de Pociones. Un trabajo muy largo. Talvez no de 4 horas, pero la plática podría durar más. Ron y Ginny fueron a Hogsmeade a comprar cerveza de mantequilla y muchos dulces de Zonko.  
  
(n/a: Freddy y Georgy bonitos hermosos les mandan dinero a Ginny y a Ronnie para que compren dulces en Zonko, ok? Jajaja, por si se preguntan de donde sacaron el money)  
  
La fiesta empezó a las 7:58. Todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo. Había música, bebidas, dulces y un muy buen ambiente. Hermione de seguro los hubiera matado si se hubiera enterado.  
  
(n/a: Cuando tienen fiestas y eso.quienes recogen? Los elfos?, pobeshitos¡ A lo mejor por eso Hermione esta amargada y no le gustan las fiestas con su pedo ese. Aparte a lo mejor tiene un novio Elfo y le quiere ahorrar trabajo, veda? XD) (Continuaré..)  
  
Unos alumnos de séptimo grado trajeron unas botellas de firewhisky, (n/a: Jajajajaja, si, tengo que hacerlo, por Ronnie) y empezaron a hacer un concurso.  
  
-40 galeones a quien se tome una botella completa de firewhisky en menos de 1 minuto - gritó David Stevens, un chico alto y fornido de 7° curso.  
  
Varios chicos pasaron a intentarlo. No tanto por el dinero, si no para impresionar a todos. Más a las chicas presentes. Nadie pudo, se quedaban a la mitad o de plano se desmayaban por tanto licor. Los de quinto grado le querían entrar pero los responsables de séptimo no los dejaban. De hecho, sólo era un responsable de séptimo el que cuidaba eso, los demás estaban grite y grite animando a todos los de la sala. Hasta a los de primer año. Pero los de primer año sólo se volteaban o se iban corriendo a su cuarto.  
  
Ron parecía interesado en la idea. Ginny, desde que empezó el concurso, lo veía de reojo, para por si quería participar, noquearlo y arrastrarlo fuera de la sala común.  
  
-Y si participo? -le preguntó Ron a Harry.  
  
-Estás loco? Te vas a poner hasta atrás.  
  
-Hasta atrás? Pero si estamos adelante Harry - dijo Ron, que si entendía que era estar hasta atrás, sólo estaba jugando. =)  
  
-Ja, ja (Harry)  
  
-Ey Weasley, ven intenta a ver si puedes ganarte los 40 galeones¡  
  
-Este, no se Marliet.  
  
-Vamos Weasley.  
  
Ron se caminó hacia el lugar del concurso, Harry no podía creerlo y Ginny lo quería matar, pero no podía pasar por entre tanta gente. Llegó, tomó la botella de firewhisky, y cuando el cronómetro se encendió, empezó a tomar muy deprisa. Faltaban 15 segundos para que se terminara el minuto y Ron ya había dejado la botella en blanco.  
  
-Esto no está nada bien - dijo Ginny.  
  
-Lo sé, pero tu no vas a tener que soportarlo borracho toda la noche. - dijo Harry resignado.  
  
-Que suerte tengo, jajaja - Ginny sonrió.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Que tál? Jajajaja, Desde leí el quinto libro le agarre coraje a Hermione por que no dejo que Ron se tomara su firewhisky asi que jajaja mi sueño se hizo realidad¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Jajajajja  
  
Esperen el chapter 4¡ Ron borrachio¡ hahahaha. Gracias x leer mi hermos fic  
  
Saludos pa Elizabeth, Anilu, Lucia, Briz, Marta, Lidia y a Mandy por leer mi fic¡  
  
Byeeeeeee 


End file.
